Wątek:MadHatterka/@comment-5322296-20131007160941/@comment-5555583-20131026165906
Ależ w tej Polsce ból tyłka D: Będę miała najprawdopodobniej przesiadkę w Poznaniu *bitch please* Fajnie, że napisać z którego peronu to już nie łacha. Co mi odwala do tego łba, miast siedzieć w ciepłej chałupie i wyżywać długi weekend, to ja łamię świętą zasadę przenikania się 2 do 3D, pakuję w obce miejsce, z obcymi ludźmi, jeszcze ta ja, co to obozowe warunki są jej znane z tv pudła, na bank się zgubię po drodze... Jeśli się zgubię i narobię tyle szumu tylko po to, by wrócić z Poznania do domu, to przez tą hańbę odejdę z wiki, bo nie mędę ci mogła spojrzeć w ekran. Jak dojadę bez szwanku i szczęśliwie oraz bezproblemowo... to się znajdzie inne rzeczy do hejcenia^^ Jednak gdy po wielu bólach i mękach dotrę tam półżywa, to żadna seiza na środku Centralnego we Wrocku nie uratuje cię od zniszczenia <3 *powiedziała sparklując i gwiazdkując* Tak, ulgowy. Jestem studentką (after all). Z tymi dwutaktami to był taki szkopuł, że akurat jedna pół boiska była zajęta, więc się rzucało latając w kółko do jednego kosza, który wolałam. Jak latałam od jednego do drugiego, to zawsze było 7/8 max :< Rei-chin~~ Skaczesz jak ta japoamericzańska pchła, co to se łeb w Domesie zmoczyła~~^^ To ja ostatnio zamówiłam coś na próbę z Yatty, to tak na pierwszy raz kupiłam Łotaku. I mi dorzucili przypinkę. A mam zawsze epicka inaczej: "To taka sama? Też z tym CHŁOPACZKIEM" Mad:: "NIE, TAMTO TO-JEST-MÓJ-MĄŻ" *wypaplała w emocjach* Mam: *udała, że nic nie widziała, nic nie słyszała* *facepalm* Tak mnie to wnerwiało zawsze, że te z krótkimi nóżkami ubierały kuse bluzki i biodrówki, od których pękały in plecy... Albo te z nogami jak kołki odziały się w baletki, leginsy i zwiewną biodróweczkę ledwo na vaginę O___O No ludzie, lustra nie są takie drogie. Ale to nie to - jest moda, kij jak wyglądam *rzuca w nich stołem* Właściwie to się boję trochę, ale to nie fobia jednej rzeczy i unikam w filmach i realu, to jest śmieszne, ale nie powiem XD A wracając do tej fobii - jesteś pewna, że chcesz wiedzieć??????? Pisało: Sono me dare no me? (się Ch;H oglądało -,-'') i niżej: Anata wa baka desuka? *fejspalmuje* Kotarou wymiata w ostatnim chpterze, soł kuuul~~ *p* A Sei na 13 stronie, God, too kawaii... Kawaii sugiru przez cały rozdział >///////< A właśnie~~ Tak wracając, wcześniej jak proponowałam seiyuu do Leosia i Kotiego, to mówiłaś, że jestem genialna, a teraz, że ci nie pasuje. Ja pamiętam, nie każ mi udowadniać~~ Ale Koti gadający głosem Accela~~ *u* Geniuszem zła, czy mrocznym? XD Nie, nie będę kisokopić od Lacie D: To jeszcze 1 przykład: Wykorzystałam kiedyś fakt, że taka dziewoja leciała na mojego kolegę, dobra była skubana. Ten mi chciał pożyczyć czapkę, bo na meczu mi słońce w gały świeciło, jak tu bronić? Tak się zakręciłam, że menda to zobaczyła ;3 Potem nie mogła się chyba "biedaczka" skupić i wszystko fejlowała XDDDD A na dodatek dat epicka scorerka zamiast w wolne miejsca napieprzała we mnie ;p Bolało, ale było zwycięstwo~~ Po tym chaptrze Mitobe u mnie stracił. Ale weź, w świecie bez Murasa chciałabyś być z takim mrukiem? XD My ciągle rysujemy i gapimy się w mikroskop na innych zajęciach. Inni preparaty pierdu-pierdu, a Maduś wtyka pod mikroskop włosy i bada poziom zniszczenia końcówek XD Zasugerowałam się, bo wcześniej pisałaś gwałcioczka z małej i w takim kontekście, że tak jakby miało mnie gwałcić przez oczy... ale to właściwie wychodzi jedno i to samo XD Btw. Tak o tych znaczeniach imion rozmawiałyśmy... Gdzieś czytałam, że ten "emperor" Seicia się nie zapisuje i rozumie jak zwykłego imperatora/cesarza, tylko jakieś "taitei" bodajże(?), co ma znaczyć boskiego emperora, który władał w świecie bóstw wschodniej mitologii, miał też niebiańskie oczy widzące przyszłość. Ale to może wymysł internautów, nie wiem. W każdym razie "seiju" na 100% znaczy cytując: age or life of the emperor. Skazany na sukces. No bo w ostatnim chp. robią z niego na sero Boga *o* I nie dobijaj mnie, poprawiasz moje błędy, a "rzygać" piszesz przez "ż" *się odgryzła* Błędzić jest rzeczą ludzką, ne? <3